


Lets Just Forget About It

by Discet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino broke up pre-fic, Dorks, F/F, Fluffy, No Angst, just a fun idea I didn't have a longer idea for, silly flash fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet
Summary: A normal study session on a sunny Paris afternoon





	1. Chapter 1

Alya and Marinette were huddled on the kitchen table with books and snacks sprawled across it. They were studying for the upcoming math test, which between all of Marinette's heroic shenanigans, and Alya's comprehensive coverage of said shenanigans, the both of them had missed one too many math classes to be having an easy time of it. They had finally managed to catch up with the book, and now they just had to memorize it before Monday. It had been a long day as it was. Though not as long as it had been for Tom and Sabine.

In the middle of the night the bakeries refrigerator had shorted out. A dozen different orders had spoiled or melted enough to be needed to be redone. Since dawn they had been running between the bakery and the home kitchen to bake as much as they could. The two of them worked in a kind of synchronicity only two people who had worked together for years could.

Marinette look a little furtively over to her parents as they scrambled in the kitchen. "Are you sure that you two don't need hel-"

"No!" both of her parents said at once with a kind of manic fervor. Marinette sat back down a little surprised, "It's just..." Sabine started.

"We don't want you to leave Alya all alone!" Tom added helpfully, and her frantic parents flashed a guilty smile before getting back into it.

Marinette sat down as Alya leaned over and whispered "Their just worried you'll manage to knock everything over."

"I am not that clumsy-" She leaned briefly on the table nearly causing it to tilt over, sending everything to the floor. Without missing a beat, Alya counterbalanced the table to keep it from tipping over. Marinette managed to catch herself before her stool fell to the ground. She made eye contact with a very smug looking Alya, "quiet you," Alya just shrugged continuing to smile. 

Their attention was grabbed as an egg timer was set off in the kitchen. Sabine snatched it and looked at the hasty scotch tape label "That's the bread," she said and moved to the cooling rack where a two trays of custom decorated cupcakes. She grabbed both of them and moved towards Tom "I'll take the bread from the oven downstairs, then take these to the reception. Will you be okay?"

"Of course, drive safe" he said with a smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she leaned up and the two shared a quick kiss before she rushed off toward the stairs a tray of cupcakes in each hand. 

A few minutes past before Tom delicately closed the oven before the call of another couple of egg timers sent him fleeing downstairs. 

Finishing another problem Marinette stretched out a little bit, "Sorry, its so hectic here, I didn't think it would be so chaotic."

"No worries, it's impressive watching your parents in overdrive... hey what's that," she pointed at the TV where a news report was playing out, "Take it off mute?"

" _ I am Nadja Chamack reporting here from the Le Grand Paris Hotel where a Groom has turned rather Gruesome just before his reception started, _ " the camera panned towards the tall hotel where a great scaly monster man stood at its peak screeching downward. The camera panned back down to Nadja " _ Everyone stands with baited breath for the heroes to arrive on the scene- _ "

"Oh man!" Alya suddenly full of energy again stood up stuffing her backpack "Sorry Mari, but-"

"I know, I know I look forward to your vlog about it later," Marinette held her hand up for a high five, which Alya happily obliged, lacing their fingers together.

"You know you could always come with me."

"Maybe one day" Marinette lied "Stay safe alright?"

"Girl, am I ever not?" Alya scoffed and then without really thinking about it leaned down and gave Marinette a quick kiss on the lips. She made it halfway to the staircase before she swiveled around to a stunned and blushing Marinette, realizing what she had done.

"uhhh-" Marinette let out, still a bit short circuited. 

"I uh, sorry? I- I didn't mean to."

Marinette stuttered out a response, all her "Oh no, it's fine. Great! I- I mean, you know not GREAT. NOT THAT YOUR A BAD KISSER- I mean" she placed a hand over her mouth to stop the vomit of words, looking mortified. 

Alya looked antsy at the television , feeling far more flustered than she had in months. She was used to keeping a pretty cool head on things. She really didn't appreciate her subconscious throwing her a curve ball like this. "you... you know. Lets just uh, pretend this didn't happen. Let's just forget about it and meet up on Monday for some last minute studying?"

Marinette who still looked as red as a tomato nodded readily "uh yeah! Sure, just consider it forgotten" she said fingers nervously tapping on the rim of her stool.

Alya waved a brief goodbye as she headed for the stairs. "Right, great! Totally forgotten!

* * *

 

It was in fact NOT totally forgotten. 

In an unrelated turn of events, Ladybug was a nervous wreck in that afternoons Ladyblog exclusive interview. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in an hour for fun, sorry if there are errors.  
> I am now going to sleep
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudo or review! Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the last chapter! Enjoy!  
> Marinette is a mess. Alya is better at faking being alright.

"Marinette! Hey."

Marinette sat in class, for once much earlier than normal. Her fingers rapped on the desk nervously as she stared at the door to the classroom.

Not that she had any reason to be nervous.

Afterall, nothing had happened. Nothing at all had happened over the weekend that should make her worry. What could have happened? Her and Alya had studied for a test and she's definitely been thinking of that all weekend and not how soft and pleasant her best friends lips felt.

"Marinette?"

Why would she think about how casually _right_ her friends affection had felt? It's not like anything had happened! They had studied, it was a boring weekend without anything interesting at all!

Marinette continued to stare at the door, suppressing any thoughts of her friends casual beauty, that she SURELY had simply blown out of proportion. If Alya had really been as beautiful as her memories kept insisting she was then she would have noticed _some point_ before now right? Right. Right?!?!

"Marinette!"

The voice finally broke through the endless circle of thoughts Marinette had been trapped in all weekend. She realized to her embarrassment that Nino and Adrien both had been trying to get her attention. "Oh, hey guys whats up?"

Nino raised an eyebrow "What's up with us? What's up with you? You were lost there for a minute..."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Got that big test today and I was just... distracted." Marinette said lamely, but Nino didn't press her.

Adrien on the other hand did not quite have the social acumen to tell that Marinette really wanted this conversation to wait. "Oh yeah, you and Alya were going to meet up and study this weekend right? How'd that work out?"

Suddenly as clear as the room in front of her Marinette perfectly remembered Alya's bright brown eyes just moments before she leaned in and-

"Hahaha HAHAHA!" Marinette suddenly laughed, trying to somehow drown out the image of something that _didn't happen_. It actually sounded close to maniacal before she forced her mouth shut again, realizing everyone was staring at her. "I... uh, really could have gotten more sleep...." she whispered to Nino and Adrien.

"No kidding, you almost sounded akumatized... if your not careful Hawkmoth is gonna get you too" Nino warned playfully, blessedly trying to move the conversation onward.

"What? Marinette? Nah she's way too good for that," Adrien said with that casual praise that usually set Marinette burning with giddy joy. And if she wasn't in the middle of a crisis, she might have been able to enjoy it.

No, not a crisis, because nothing-

"Hey guys, what's shaken?" Marinette was drawn out of her thoughts by Alya's sudden arrival. As she looked up at her friend, who was dressed normally in her long loved plaid shirt, faded jeans, and (adorable) glasses.

AND YET

Something about her had changed since two days ago. Some change to her hair or makeup. Something had to justify the butterflies in her stomach.

Alya took her seat next to her flashing her a radiant smile, "Sorry I missed out meet up today, ended up sleeping late. Let's do our best alright?"

Oh god. It did happen. It definitely happened and she did not have the ability to suppress it. Oh dear...

Fortunately before her silence could become awkward, class had started letting Marinette instead focus on failing the math test.

* * *

Marinette had hoped she would be able to get at least a few days before getting detention for definitely failing her test. Unfortunately for her, Miss Bustier decided to grade her test first, and over lunch. So here she was sitting in the library, trapped studying math.

Which would be a lot easier if the source of her personal crisis wasn't inches away from her helping her through the equations. It didn't help either that Alya seemed completely unaffected.

"Marinette are you listening?" Alya asked, a little frustrated.

"What? Yeah! Of course," she lied looking down at the equation that still looked incomprehensible.

"Really? Then what did I say?"

Marinette stared guiltily at Alya, really having no idea what she had said for the last few minutes, only that her breath felt really warm and pleasant in a way she didn't feel comfortable expressing just then.

Alya sighed sitting back in her chair, a serious look coming onto her face, "Okay," she whispered low, even for the library "so uh... I think I know whats wrong..." Marinette froze in fear. She had never been a master of disguising her emotions, and Alya wasn't half as dense as Adrien. "You're worried about that thing, uh, I did on Saturday right? You haven't been able to forget about it," Alya averted her eyes from Marinette looking embarrassed herself. For a moment Marinette considered lying, but she wasn't actually _good_ at that either, instead just admitting to it with a little nod of her head. Alya nodded, knowingly "Yeah... uh, me too..."

Marinette who had hung her head in shame looked up surprised at this. Alya for once seemed... vulnerable? 

"So I was thinking... uh, maybe it was just like... too fast last time and we could try it again?" Alya spoke a blush deep, "You know, just uh, get it out of our system!"

Most of Marinette's brain had stopped working. However, some part of her seemed to think that was a great idea, cause it nodded whispering 'Y _eah that makes sense!_ '

Marinette scooted a bit closer which, surprised Alya, used to being the fore forward of the pair. "Oh, I thought maybe later but uh..." she looked around, the library was quite abandoned at this point "I guess now is fine..." Alya placed her hand atop Marionette's on the chair. She leaned forward and planted a shy timid kiss upon Marinette's lips. As she pulled back her glasses decided this moment to slip from her nose, bonking Marinette on their way down. "Ah, sorry" Alya winced catching the glasses on the way down with years of practice.

The two girls looked at each other in silence, they had done it. Gotten it out of their system right? Now they could get back to how things were normally.

"You know that little slip kind of ruined it... perhaps we could... once more? Not if you don't want to..." but even as she offered that escape Marinette seemed more than willing give it another try. As Alya set her glasses aside she had never been so grateful to be nearsighted, each of Marinette's features still clear, her flushed face and eyes as bright and blue as the day she met her.

Again they kissed, it lasted a little longer, was a little deeper, just a little more intimate than Alya had intended. As they separated they both took short little breaths. Alya didn't feel over it, but she did feel a guilt in her heart. They had both agreed to it, but Alya suddenly felt as though she had tricked Marinette somehow. She pulled back reaching for her glasses, ready to spout some reasoning or another to laugh off the event.

She was stopped by Marinette who gripped at her sleeve. Marinette looked at her with a want that sent a shiver up Alya's spine, "I think... just once more..." Marinette;s voice sounded almost begging and Alya could not refuse it. Surely once more couldn't hurt...

The two scooted just a bit closer to one another and began once again. Marinette pressed against her as their 'last' kiss quickly approached making out. Alya embraced her friend pulling her in just a bit closer. Marinette's hand hand gripped at her shirt. Alya lost track of the why and just allowed her feelings to seep out. She felt Marinette's  tongue press questioningly against her lips...

Unfortunately for the girls, the chairs they had been studying in had not been designed for stability or making out. So, when a heavy tome slammed against the table shocking the both of them out of their private world Marinette jumped back falling head over tail onto the ground with a thud.

Alya scrambled to put her glasses back on and saw a sour looking librarian looking at the both of them through her glasses. "Studying hard girls?" the two looked dumbfounded at the elderly librarian, both looking flustered. The librarian's eyes softened a bit, she pulled off her glasses and started cleaning them "Now girls, I've been a school librarian for many years now. I know at your ages emotions, and hormones run hot at times...." she looked up from cleaning to stare at them her voice becoming more strict, "However, there is a time and a place for everything. And let me assure you..." her voice became uncompromising as she put her glasses back on, "that 'place' is _never_ in my library... Is that understood?" Alya and Marinette nodded sheepishly in agreement. "Very good." she nodded, picking up the heavy book from the desk and moving towards a shelf full of encyclopedia.

Alya looked at her friend in worry. Marinette looked pretty shaken, shivering with emotion. Alya offered a hand to help her up, but Marinette stood up from her own grabbing her bag. She started stuffing it full of the books they had been studying, in her rush missing a notebook, "Th-thank you Alya I think that one did it. I just remembered I need to help My mom with something today!" She was stumbling out towards the door before Alya could get a word in edgewise, "I- I'll talk to you later."

"Marinette, wait..." Alya got up to follow her but was yelled at by the librarian to clean up her space. By the time she had dumped everything into her bag and gotten to the front of the school Marinette was long gone. Alya pressed her back into the stone wall of the school sliding down and rubbing her temples.

That could have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, decided to write more. Sorry again if its not super well edited, its more of a quick thing for fun. Wrote kisses cause I'm writing a slow burn and needed some outlet. 
> 
> Thanks to prucanada / Rosie_Petal / GoldenWolfX / LongshotLink who all lest comments on chapter one. Hope you enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour for fun, sorry if there are errors.   
> I am now going to sleep
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudo or review! Have a good day.


End file.
